Les 7 Créatures
by Lidvina Hunt 33
Summary: Tout commence avec une enquête. Des créatures. Une âme brisée. Une vie sauvée. Inspirée par la cover de Sehnsucht de Rammstein.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à toutes et à tous. Je vous présente une histoire que j'ai écris avec patience et minutie.

Ce n'est pas une histoire d'amour, il n'y a pas de héros, de méchants, de surnaturel, ou tout autre histoire qu'on peut trouver. C'est juste une histoire, mêlant réalité et fiction. C'est dur, choquant, triste. Et basé sur des passages de ma vie, et surtout de mon enfance.

Je ne cherche pas de notoriété, de faveur, ou autre chose... Je veux juste partager ce que j'aime. J'avais déjà publié cette histoire sous un autre profil, mais j'avais l'impression que ce n'était pas moi. Donc, je la republie ici. Je vous remercie d'avance pour avoir pris de votre temps pour lire.

Warning : dites-vous juste que ce n'est pas pour les âmes sensibles. Le reste, je vous laisse le découvrir.

P.S.: J'ai écris cette histoire avec la musique B.O. d'Edward aux mains d'Argent. Si vous le voulez, vous pouvez trouver la mélodie sur Youtube.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Quand elle a commencé à enquêter sur cette affaire, Lidvina Hunt, inspectrice de police, ne s'attendait pas à ce que sa vie bascule à ce point. A la poursuite d'un serial killer qui prenait plaisir à découper des corps en morceaux, elle s'était décidée à demander des conseils auprès de médecins spécialisés. C'était ainsi qu'elle avait frapper à la porte de celle qui allait changer sa vie.

\- Police, ne bougez plus !

En entrant dans cette maison, l'agent Lidvina Hunt ne pensait pas trouver ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Elle avait vraiment l'impression d'être dans une sorte de film mêlant le fantastique et l'épouvante. Elle pénétra plus loin dans ce qui avait été une cave, et qui maintenant, ressemblait au laboratoire du docteur Frankenstein.  
\- S'il vous plaît, ne les tuez pas, supplia Nina Vanbertten, la propriétaire des lieux. Ils ne vous feront aucun mal. Ils sont en train de mourir.  
Elle s'effondra au sol, pleurant silencieusement, alors qu'un policier tentait de la menotter. Lidvina lui fit signe d'y aller doucement, comprenant rapidement que la pauvre femme n'était pas dangereuse, seulement dérangée. L'inspectrice s'approcha d'un cylindre, contenant une eau verdâtre, dans laquelle un corps flottait, un masque à oxygène d'une autre époque accroché au visage.

\- S'il vous plaît, ne leur faites pas de mal, gémit Nina, tendant la main vers le corps flottant. Ils vont mourir, laissez-les en paix. Ce ne sont pas des monstres.

Soudain, les yeux du "monstre" s'ouvrit, avant de se fixer sur Nina. Il avança difficilement une main contre la paroi vitrée de son cylindre, comme pour toucher sa créatrice.

\- Je les aime, et eux aussi, murmura Nina, avançant doucement. Ils sont ma création, et je ne veux pas les perdre. Mais ils se meurent...

Lidvina regardait la scène, littéralement choquée. Car devant elle, la créature et la créatrice échangeaient ce qui semblait être un regard empli d'amour et de chagrin. Mais comment cette femme, éminente chirurgienne cardiaque, avait-elle pu sombrer dans une telle folie, et utiliser des cadavres pour créer ces choses ? L'inspectrice se donna pour mission de connaitre toute l'histoire. Mais pour l'instant, elle devait réfléchir à ce qu'elle devait faire de ces êtres étranges.

\- Emmenez-la dans mon bureau, je l'interrogerais en rentrant, ordonna Lidvina. En attendant, vous me placez cette cave sous scellé, mais vous laissez tout en place.

\- Et on fait quoi des zombies ? demanda un policier.

\- Laissez-les. Je ne pense pas qu'elle mentait quand elle a dit qu'ils étaient mourants.

Les policiers présents quittèrent les lieux, laissant Lidvina seule. Elle en profita pour faire le tour des 7 cylindres. Il y avait 6 créatures, 3 à gauche et 3 à droite et se faisant face, le dernier cylindre au fond mais vide. Elles flottaient dans le même liquide verdâtre, un masque à oxygène sur le visage, vêtus d'un simple boxer. Lidvina s'approcha du seul qui avait les yeux ouverts, et posa sa main sur son cylindre.

\- Bordel de merde, mais pourquoi elle a fait ça ? murmura-t-elle, alors que la créature humaine posait sa main près de celle de l'inspectrice.

La jeune femme, petite brune de 30 ans, regarda en détail ce qui semblait être un homme normalement constitué. Des cheveux bruns, des yeux pénétrants, un corps musclé et imposant... C'était étrange, mais malgré les cicatrices barrant son visage et son corps, Lidvina ne le trouva pas repoussant. Elle savait que ce genre de pensées pourraient lui valoir un aller simple dans un hôpital psychiatrique, mais elle devait se l'avouer, la chirurgienne avait fait un travail époustouflant.

\- C'est dingue, j'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part, murmura Lidvina, avant d'être coupée dans ses pensées par la sonnerie de téléphone, qu'elle rangea sans décrocher. Ne bougez pas d'ici, je reviendrais.

Elle quitta la cave, vérifiant bien que tous les accès étaient condamnés. Elle n'avait pas envie que des crétins viennent saccager le laboratoire et détruisent toutes les preuves. Mais quand même, interroger une chirurgienne renommée pour une sombre histoire de cadavres découpés, et découvrir un véritable laboratoire digne du Docteur Frankenstein, ça, c'était pas banal.

Arrivée au commissariat, elle prit un café et un chocolat chaud au distributeur automatique, puis entra dans son bureau. Immédiatement, elle fut frapper par le visage de la chirurgienne. Lidvina n'y avait pas fait attention dans la cave, mais maintenant, elle devait le dire, Nina Vanbertten avait le visage le plus doux qu'elle n'avait jamais vu.

\- Tenez, je vous ai pris un chocolat, dit-elle en tendant le gobelet.

\- Dites-moi que vous ne leur avez pas fait de mal, supplia Nina, les mains tremblantes tenant la boisson chaude.

\- Ils sont encore dans votre cave, affirma Lidvina. Mais pour l'instant, j'ai besoin de savoir comment vous en êtes arrivée là. Comment êtes-vous passée d'une éminente chirurgienne, à la réincarnation de Frankenstein ?

Comment une jeune femme, surdouée, ayant obtenu ses diplômes aussi jeune, devenue une grande chirurgienne renommée, avait-t-elle pu avoir l'idée de créer ces choses ? Lidvina avait d'abord enquêté sur une histoire de morceaux de cadavres retrouvés abandonnés dans la forêt. Rapidement, elle avait pensé à un fou qui s'amusait au puzzle. Mais ensuite, elle avait remarqué que les découpes étaient propres, nettes, presque chirurgicales. Mais pourquoi ?

En suivant ces premières constatations, elle avait alors décidé d'interroger le Docteur Nina Vanbertten, chirurgienne dans le plus grand hôpital de la région. Cette dernière avait regardé les photos des morceaux de corps retrouvés, et avait confirmé que chaque morceau prélevé avait été découpés par un médecin, mais avec un certain plaisir sadique, au vu des entailles laissées ça et là.

Lidvina doutait de la culpabilité de la chirurgienne dans cette affaire, au vu de l'état presque parfait des créatures du laboratoire. Mais pourquoi les garder ? Pourquoi faire ça ?

\- Vous savez, pour comprendre comment je suis arrivée ici, dans ce bureau, il faudrait que je vous raconte toute mon histoire, depuis ma naissance.

\- Très bien, j'ai tout mon temps, affirma Lidvina, s'installant plus confortablement dans son fauteuil. Allez-y.

\- Je suis née en France, en 1977. Ma mère, une femme au foyer sans argent, m'a détestée dès mon premier jour. J'étais censée être l'enfant qui allait obliger mon père à rester auprès d'elle, mais il a préféré fuir pour ne jamais revenir. Et depuis ce jour-là, ma mère s'est donnée pour mission de me montrer, chaque jour, la haine qu'elle me portait...

_\- C'est pas possible d'être aussi conne ! hurla Marie, frappant sa fille avec force. Je t'ai dit juste un paquet de clope, pas des bonbons en plus !_

_\- Arrête, tu vas finir par la blesser, marmonna un homme, étalé sur un canapé crasseux. Allez Jenny, dégage dans ta chambre. Je viendrais te voir après._

_La petite fille ne se fit pas prier et se réfugia dans la petite pièce malodorante. Elle serra contre elle son doudou, comme pour se consoler toute seule. Du haut de ses 7 ans, la petite fille aux longs cheveux blonds ne rêvait que d'une chose : fuir loin. Elle entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir, et frissonna. Mais lorsqu'elle aperçut l'homme du canapé, elle se détendit. Cela voulait dire que sa maman était partie._

_\- Bordel, elle t'a pas loupé cette fois, marmonna l'homme, une cigarette au coin des lèvres. Allez viens, je vais soigner ta lèvre._

_Il présenta un flacon de désinfectant et une boîte de coton. Jenny n'avait même pas remarqué que sa lèvre était fendue, tant son corps entier lui faisant mal. L'homme -Pierre, si la petite fille se souvenait bien- était gentil. Il la soignait, lui apportait à manger, et lui racontait des histoires le soir avant de dormir. Il n'essayait pas de lui faire des câlins trop serrés, ou des bisous partout, comme le monsieur qui venait avant._

_\- Tu as faim ? demanda Pierre, tendant un sandwich à la petite fille. C'est du camembert. Il sent un peu fort, mais il est bon._

_Jenny hocha la tête, et récupéra le sandwich. Sa maman ne lui donnait pas souvent à manger, elle n'avait pas assez d'argent. Mais Pierre la nourrissait quand il était là. Nina ne savait pas pourquoi il faisait ça, mais elle était contente. Même si une fois, elle l'avait vu boire de l'alcool, et se faire les mêmes piqûres dans le bras que sa maman._

_\- Putain, mais pourquoi je la dénonce pas aux services sociaux, marmonna Pierre, se passant les mains sur le visage. J'peux pas laisser cette gamine ici._

_Jenny aimait bien la moustache que portait Pierre. Quand il parlait, les poils remuaient dans tous les sens. Il avait les cheveux longs, plus foncés que ceux de la petite. Il portait tout le temps un jean troué, et des tee-shirts avec des crânes et des mots que Jenny n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Il était très grand et avait une voix très calme. Mais aujourd'hui, la petite blonde le trouvait différent. Il bougeait beaucoup, n'arrêtait pas de dire qu'il fallait la sortir d'ici avant qu'elle ne meurt._

_Puis, d'un coup, il se leva, attrapa Jenny dans ses bras, et courut hors de l'appartement. La petite fille plissa fort les yeux. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vu le soleil, et la sensation lui parut bizarre. Elle fut installée et attachée à l'arrière d'une voiture, avant que Pierre ne monte à l'avant, derrière le volant. Il démarra en trombe, faisant peur à la petite blonde._

_\- C'est fini, j'te l'promets ma p'tite, annonça Pierre, le regard concentré sur la route, avant d'allumer la radio. Voilà, on va mettre un peu de musique. Tu connais ACDC ? Bien sûr que non, quelle question con..._

_Et ce fut la première découverte de la musique pour la petite. Ce son, ce rythme fort et rapide, cette voix... Elle se sentit comme "bercée" par la mélodie. C'était dur, et elle ne comprenait pas ce que le chanteur disait, mais elle s'en fichait. Parce qu'elle aimait ça._

_Les heures passèrent, la nuit tomba. Pierre arrêta la voiture, mais Jenny ne savait pas où ils étaient. Pierre descendit de voiture, puis attrapa la petite dans ses bras. Il entra dans un endroit qui sentait bon, et un homme bien habillé, installé derrière un comptoir, les salua._

_\- Bonsoir, j'aurais besoin d'une chambre avec deux lits pour moi et ma fille, annonça Pierre, tendant des billets._

_Le monsieur derrière le comptoir fit un signe à la petite fille, qui lui répondit timidement, puis les conduisit dans une belle chambre. Il y avait deux grands lits, une télévision, une table avec deux chaises et une autre porte. Le monsieur leur donna une clef, expliqua qu'il y avait le petit-déjeuner en bas, puis quitta la chambre._  
_Pierre ouvrit l'autre porte et alluma une lumière, pour découvrir une salle de bain. Jenny entra à son tour, et ouvrit de grands yeux face à la baignoire blanche et propre. Elle avait envie de prendre un bain. Une fois sa maman, qui était de bonne humeur, l'avait laissée prendre un bain moussant. Mais ça, c'était il y a un moment._

_\- Ouais, bonne idée, sourit Pierre. Je te le fais couler, et pendant que tu fais trempette, je vais laver tes vêtements dans le lavabo. On les mettra à sécher sur le radiateur, et demain, on ira t'en acheter des neufs._

_\- Et maman, elle viendra ? demanda Jenny, regardant la mousse monter dans la baignoire._

_\- Euh...non. Pas pour l'instant, expliqua Pierre, avant de quitter la salle de bain. Allez, enlève tes vêtements et plonge dans l'eau tant qu'elle est chaude._

_Jenny obéit, et soupira à la sensation. Elle ferma les yeux, se laissant porter loin, comme avec la musique de la voiture._  
_Pierre entra, vérifiant que la petite était bien cachée par la mousse. Il savait que Marie avait laissé un homme toucher la gosse, et il ne voulait surtout pas que la petite interprète mal ses gestes. Il récupéra le pantalon, la culotte et le tee-shirt, et entreprit de les décrasser autant qu'il le pouvait. Demain, il offrirait de nouveaux vêtements à la petite, puis reprendrait la route. Il ne savait pas ce qu'ils allaient devenir, mais une chose était sûre, une deuxième chance s'offrait à eux. Il avait arrêté de se droguer un mois auparavant, après que la petite l'ai vu avec la seringue plantée dans le bras._

_Il ne savait pas ce qui allait se passer par la suite, mais une chose était sûre, il ne laisserait plus jamais personne faire du mal à cette enfant._

_Le lendemain matin, Jenny dévorait son petit-déjeuner, sous le regard attendri de Pierre. Il lui demanda de ne pas manger trop vite, si elle ne voulait pas avoir mal au ventre. Il pouvait comprendre que Jenny soit affamée, mais une indigestion n'était pas la bienvenue. Il rendit les clefs de la chambre puis reprit le volant, la petite attachée à l'arrière. Il ne savait pas où aller, et surtout, comment échapper à la police qui n'allait pas tarder à les rechercher. Puis, il se souvint d'un cousin qui lui avait envoyé une carte postale il y a peu. Il la récupéra dans la boîte à gant, et la lut._

_**Hey Pierre !**_  
_**Si tu savais, la vie est beaucoup plus simple maintenant ! Tu devrais venir vivre ici ! Je t'y attends avec impatience ! Ton cousin Maurice.**_

_Envoyée depuis l'Allemagne. Et pourquoi pas ? Il connaissait un peu la langue, et Jenny était encore petite, donc elle pourrait facilement apprendre. Et puis, là-bas, il aurait moins peur de la police. Fort de cette décision, il expliqua à Jenny qu'ils allaient rendre visite à un cousin dans un autre pays, ce qui enchanta la petite, même si elle ne savait pas où elle allait._

_La route allait être longue, alors ils s'arrêtèrent une première fois dans un magasin de vêtements pour rhabiller la petite, et lui-même. Il n'était pas très riche, mais son dernier salaire lui permettrait de tenir quelques temps. Un deuxième arrêt dans un supermarché pour acheter de la nourriture, de l'eau et du nécessaire pour la toilette, et enfin, un dernier arrêt dans une station pour vérifier les niveaux et faire le plein d'essence._

_\- Allez, c'est parti pour l'Allemagne! s'exclama Pierre, faisant sautiller de joie la petite._

_Rapidement, elle s'endormit, recouverte d'une couverture moelleuse et propre. Elle ne vit pas la longue route, ni les œillades inquiets du conducteur. Mais lorsqu'elle arriva dans une nouvelle ville, elle fut émerveillée par les lumières de la ville. Et se dit que vraiment, c'était bien mieux sans sa maman._

_Pierre frappa à une porte, qui s'ouvrit rapidement sur un homme grand et imposant. Ce dernier salua chaleureusement Pierre, avant de s'accroupir face à Jenny et de lui sourire. Il se présenta en tant que Maurice, puis leur proposa d'entrer._

_L'intérieur de la maison était incroyable. Il y avait des guirlandes lumineuses, des étranges décorations représentants des bonhommes barbus et habillés de rouge et blanc, et même, un arbre recouvert de boules colorées, de guirlandes brillantes et lumineuses. Jenny leva la tête, et remarqua une étoile dorée au sommet. La petite fille se demanda pourquoi la maison était décorée ainsi. Elle remarqua une silhouette dans une autre pièce, qui semblait très occupée._

_\- Gretchen, viens ! Pierre est arrivé ! héla Maurice, tout sourire._

_Une seconde plus tard, une femme d'une beauté angélique ouvrit une double porte, dévoilant une cuisine, et s'approcha du cousin et de la petite fille. Jenny était subjuguée par la beauté de cette dame aux cheveux rouges. Sa peau était presque blanche, son regard vert brillait sous les guirlandes, et son sourire donnait envie de lui rendre._

_\- Bonjour, je suis Gretchen, salua la dame, s'agenouillant face à la petite fille. Tu dois être Jenny, c'est ça ?_

_Cette dernière hocha la tête, serrant la main de Pierre dans la sienne. Elle se sentait intimidée face aux regards des trois adultes. Gretchen lui proposa de la suivre dans la cuisine pour préparer à manger. Jenny regarda Pierre, qui hocha la tête. La petite lui lâcha la main et suivit la belle dame. Gretchen fit s'asseoir la petite à table, puis lui servit une assiette pleine._

_\- Ça s'appelle de la choucroute, expliqua Gretchen, remarquant le regard interrogateur de la plus jeune. Il y a du chou, des pommes de terre et de la viande. J'espère que ça te plaira, c'est moi qui l'ai fait._

_Jenny attrapa une fourchette et piocha timidement dans l'assiette. Le goût était étrange, mais tellement bon ! Elle voulut se jeter goulûment sur son plat, mais se rappela de ce qu'avait dit Pierre : ne pas manger trop vite pour ne pas avoir mal au ventre. Elle dégusta, savourant chaque bouchée. Puis, un énorme gâteau, comme dans le livre qu'elle avait chez sa maman, fut posé devant elle._

_\- Voici une Schwarzwälder Kirschtorte, une forêt noire. Tu veux en goûter une part ?_

_Jenny hocha vivement la tête, avant de planter sa cuillère dans le gâteau. Gretchen lui énuméra chacun des ingrédients, et Jenny décida qu'elle adorait le chocolat._

\- Une minute, s'il vous plaît, coupa Lidvina, terminant son café. En quoi le fait de savoir que vous aimez le chocolat va me faire comprendre les 6 créatures dans votre laboratoire ?

\- Laissez-moi continuer, demanda Nina, le regard dans le vague.

_Pierre et Maurice entrèrent dans la cuisine, et sourirent en regardant la petite dévorer son gâteau, du chocolat tout autour de la bouche. Ils se regardèrent, puis s'installèrent à leur tour à table. Pierre posa sa main sur celle de Jenny, captant ainsi son attention._

_\- Hey, tu sais quoi ? On va rester vivre ici, vu que tu as l'air d'aimer la cuisine de Gretchen, sourit Pierre. Tu serais d'accord ?_

_Jenny hocha vivement la tête, contente._

_\- Mais pour ça, il va falloir qu'on fasse quelques petits changements. Tu sais, comme on va vivre dans un nouvel endroit, on va avoir droit à un nouveau prénom, tout ça..._

_Jenny fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait dire. Gretchen expliqua alors à la petite qu'elle allait devenir quelqu'un d'autre, et qu'elle aurait même le droit de choisir son nouveau prénom. Ensuite, quand elle se sentirait prête, Jenny aurait même le droit d'aller à l'école. Mais pour cela, elle devrait garder le secret._

_\- Alors, tu as une idée de prénom ? demanda Maurice._

_Jenny secoua la tête, dépitée. Elle ne connaissait que très peu de nom, alors pour en choisir un, c'était compliqué. Puis, Gretchen en proposa un, qui plut immédiatement à la petite. Pour Pierre, il fut rapidement décidé qu'il se nommerait Markus._

_\- Alors, Nina, ça te convient ? On garde ce prénom pour toujours ? Et Vanbertten sera ton nom de famille, comme moi, expliqua Gretchen._

_La toute nouvelle dénommée Nina hocha de nouveau la tête, souriante. Puis, elle se mit à bâiller, épuisée de son voyage. Gretchen lui proposa d'aller se coucher, ce que la petite accepta. Elle tendit la main à Pierre-Markus, qui la conduisit dans une chambre tout aussi incroyable que la maison. Il y avait un grand lit, des jouets, et même une fenêtre. Nina se mit en pyjama puis se glissa entre les draps roses, soupirant à la douceur de ces derniers. Markus attrapa un livre, et lut une histoire à la petite, qui s'endormit en quelques minutes._

_Retournant dans la cuisine, Markus se frotta le visage, lui-même fatigué. Gretchen lui servit une tasse de café, puis lui tendit les nouveaux papiers d'identité pour lui-même et Nina. Il la remercia, puis discuta avec le couple de l'avenir de la petite fille._

_\- Je ne veux plus jamais la voir souffrir, expliqua-t-il, les larmes aux yeux. Je ne sais même pas comment j'ai pu laisser cette femme lui faire autant de mal. J'aurais dû la stopper avant. Putain, je savais même pas qu'elle avait une gosse quand je suis arrivé chez elle !_

_Il expliqua qu'il avait découvert la présence de la petite, le jour où celle-ci était sortie de sa chambre en catimini, et l'avait regardée étrangement, alors qu'il venait de se faire un shoot. Depuis ce jour-là, il avait stoppé toutes les drogues, et avait décidé de venir autant que possible pour soulager la petite. Mais il se sentait tellement impuissant face à cette "mère" qui battait son enfant pour un oui ou pour un non._

_\- Tu sais, mieux vaut tard que jamais, affirma Maurice, s'allumant une cigarette. Je dois t'avouer que lorsque tu m'as appelé et tout expliqué, je n'y ai pas cru. Je ne dis pas que tu es une mauvaise personne, mais je ne te voyais pas traverser le pays pour sauver une gamine que tu connaissais à peine. Mais tu as bien fait et maintenant, vous resterez avec nous._

\- Markus m'a raconté tout ça bien plus tard, expliqua Nina. Mais à l'époque, la petite fille que j'étais ne voyait qu'une sorte d'aventure.

_Nina devint une adolescente somme toute normale, allant au collège, apprenant chaque jour, écoutant de la musique, lisant des livres. Mais si elle n'avait pas d'ami, ce n'était pas que les gens ne l'aimaient pas, mais surtout, qu'elle n'en avait pas besoin. Elle avait des camarades de classe avec qui elle s'entendait bien, mais préférait se fondre dans les histoires de ses innombrables romans que son papa Markus lui offrait._

_Ce jour-là, lorsqu'elle entra dans la maison, elle sursauta lorsque Markus, Gretchen et Maurice crièrent un "SURPRISE !" en brandissant une banderole "Joyeux Anniversaire", ainsi qu'une énorme Forêt Noire._

_\- Alors, ça fait quoi d'avoir 17 ans ? On se sent vieille ? sourit Markus, serrant sa fille dans ses bras._

_Pendant les 10 années qui avaient suivi leur arrivée chez le couple, Markus et Nina avaient développé une relation père-fille, oblitérant complètement la mère biologique de la petite. Et aujourd'hui, alors qu'il regardait cette enfant devenue presque une adulte, il se dit que ce jour-là, il avait pris la décision la plus importante de toute sa vie._

_\- Wow, attendez, sourit Nina, déposant son sac de cours sur le sol. Laissez-moi d'abord vous annoncer une nouvelle. Je suis en-_

_\- T'es enceinte ? s'écria Gretchen, faisant s'étrangler Markus, ce qui eut le don de faire rire tout le monde._

_\- Tante Gretchen, un jour, tu en auras marre de tes propres blagues, sourit la jeune fille. Non, mais disons plutôt que... Je suis enfin acceptée en filière chirurgie !*_

_Tous hurlèrent de joie, impressionnés du parcours de la plus jeune. Dès ses premiers jours à l'école, les enseignants avaient découvert des facultés hors-norme chez l'enfant. Après bon nombre de tests, il s'était révélé que la petite était un génie, possédant un quotient intellectuel de 165. Rapidement, il se décida que l'enfant devrait suivre une parcours spécial, lui permettant de mettre à profit toute cette matière grise._

_Nina passa son bac à 13 ans, puis se décida à devenir chirurgienne après avoir vu un reportage à la télé. Markus avait alors fait toutes les démarches possibles pour permettre à sa fille adoptive de faire les études nécessaires. C'était cher, mais peu lui importait. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était le bonheur de sa Petite._

_Et maintenant, Nina continuait de progresser. Elle avait déjà effectué des stages en hôpital; et filait droit vers un parcours exemplaire. C'était harassant, elle était souvent épuisée, s'endormant presque sur ses livres de cours, mais le jeu en valait la chandelle._

_Ce soir-là, ils fêtèrent l'anniversaire de la jeune fille, date choisie en rapport avec leur jour d'arrivé en Allemagne. Nouvelle vie, nouveau nom, nouvelle date d'anniversaire. Puis, les heures passées, les adultes allèrent se coucher, laissant la jeune fille seule dans le salon. On était vendredi soir, et les vacances de Noël débutaient, mais Nina voulait relire quelques chapitres sur le cancer. Elle alluma la télé, et tomba sur une chaîne diffusant des clips vidéos._

_Mais alors qu'elle lisait tranquillement, un nouveau clip apparut à la télé, attirant son attention. Sur l'écran de télévision, 5 hommes masqués, entourant un sixième assis sur une chaise. La voix du chanteur était incroyable. Profonde, sombre, entraînante. La musique mêlant des sons de guitares électriques, à un rythme de batterie dur, le tout emballée par une note électro d'un clavier, finit d'hypnotiser la jeune fille._

_Nina, le regard rivé sur l'écran, se mit à regarder chaque clip diffusé. C'était une nuit spécial où toutes les chansons du groupe étaient retransmises. Elle regarda le nom, et fronça les sourcils._

_\- Rammstein... Quel nom étrange..._

_Elle continua à regarder, détaillant chacun des 6 hommes. Ils semblaient grands, même très grands, au vu du claviériste qui devait sûrement atteindre les 2 mètres._

_Chacun avait son style, mais ils semblaient se compléter à la perfection. Un reportage fut diffusé, dans lequel chacun des membres raconta son histoire, et sa façon de voir le groupe. Du Neue Deutsche Härte, un genre de metal industriel, comme l'expliqua le narrateur._

_Chaque clip était incroyable, troublant, choquant, mais possédait une certaine forme de mise en scène à double sens. Nina en tomba amoureuse. Oh, pas comme ces groupies qui hurlaient et étaient prêtes à tout pour se retrouver dans le lit des artistes. Mais plutôt, ses journées se retrouvèrent bercées par les chanson du groupe._

_Cela ne se fit pas sentir dans sa scolarité, même si son style vestimentaire changea quelque peu._

_Markus ne voyait aucun inconvénient à ce que sa fille écoute Rammstein. Malgré les rumeurs qui circulaient sur les 6 membres du groupe, les accusant de nazisme, de misogynie, ou bien encore d'incitation au meurtre, Klaus savait que Nina écoutait les paroles, et les comprenait. Elle y avait découvert une poésie sombre et belle à la fois. Il avait lui-même écouté les mots, et savaient les comprendre._

\- Voilà où je les avais vu ! s'exclama Lidvina, regardant Nina avec étonnement. Attendez, vous avez recrée le groupe avec des cadavres ?

\- Je suis fatiguée, puis-je me reposer ? demanda Nina, les cernes sous les yeux confirmant son état.

Lidvina se leva et la conduisit dans une cellule, après avoir vérifié que la caméra fonctionnait. Elle ne voulait surtout pas que la chirurgienne tente de se suicider. Elle-même fatiguée, l'inspectrice quitta les locaux, laissant la surveillance de la prisonnière à Emma, une policière respectable. Lidvina savait que cette dernière saurait veiller sur Nina, sans aucun jugement.

Sur le chemin du retour, l'inspectrice ne put s'empêcher de faire un détour par le domicile de la chirurgienne. Elle se gara, alluma sa lampe de poche, et entra dans la maison. Elle descendit à la cave, et constata que les 6 créatures étaient toujours là. La lumière était éteinte, mais des ampoules éclairaient les cylindres par le fond, donnant un aspect encore plus étrange à la scène.

Lidvina regarda plus en détail le laboratoire, chaque objet, chaque livre et enfin, les chacun des 6 sosies du groupe. Elle sortit son téléphone personnel, et rechercha des photos des artistes sur internet. Elle fut bluffée par la ressemblance entre les créatures et leurs modèles humains. Elle se planta face au premier, et regarda le nom.

\- Till, murmura-t-elle, regardant le visage du chanteur, puis celui de la créature. Incroyable.

Le deuxième, plus petit, était le sosie d'un des guitaristes, prénommé Paul. Juste à côté, la copie parfaite du claviériste, Christian, aussi grand que précisé sur la description de l'artiste. le quatrième, Richard, un autre guitariste, avait un beau visage, et de ce que put en voir Lidvina, la créature avait le même. L'avant-dernier semblait plus jeune, peut-être dû à son corps fin. Lidvina remarqua sur la description qu'Ollie, le bassiste, était le membre le plus jeune du groupe, ce qui collait parfaitement avec l'apparence de la créature. Puis, vint le dernier. Christoph. Mais autant sur la photo, son visage et ses yeux étaient envoûtants, autant son sosie semblait plus mal en point. Lidvina s'approcha, et remarqua que la peau de la créature était plus grisâtre que celle de ses comparses. Mais pourquoi ?

L'inspectrice se retourna et sursauta lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de la première créature. La jeune femme s'approcha lentement du cylindre, et posa sa main sur le verre. Elle fut encore étonnée de voir que la créature, loin d'être virulente, imita le geste. Dans son regard, Lidvina sembla y voir de la tristesse. Et une profonde mélancolie. Elle fit alors quelque chose qu'elle ne pensait jamais faire.

\- Ta créatrice te manque, n'est-ce pas ?

Contre toute attente, le sosie du chanteur hocha doucement la tête, faisant se figer la jeune femme. Non seulement, ces choses étaient vivantes, mais elles étaient intelligentes. Vraiment, Lidvina devait l'avouer, elle était de plus en plus fascinée par ce qu'avait réussi à faire le Docteur Vanbertten.

\- Je suis désolée, je devais faire mon travail, murmura l'inspectrice.

Lidvina secoua la tête, se moquant d'elle-même du fait de parler avec un cadavre ressuscité. Elle soupira puis recula, regardant la créature refermer les yeux. La jeune femme quitta la cave, puis retourna dans sa voiture, et reprit le chemin de sa maison. Elle se coucha, mais n'arrivait pas à s'endormir. A chaque qu'elle fermait les yeux, elle revoyait ce regard si triste la fixer.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Je voudrais remercier Angélique R. de m'avoir fait découvrir ce groupe. J'ai été inspirée par la photo de Christoph sur l'album Sehnsucht de Rammstein.

Et n'oubliez, une review, c'est gratuit, et c'est bon pour le moral !


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à tous. Je voudrais remercier ceux qui ont pris le temps de lire. Merci à Angélique pour son soutien sans faille. Merci à Syl Cypher pour ses coups de pied au *** et de m'avoir incité à republier cette histoire.

Sans plus attendre, la suite de mon histoire...

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Le lendemain matin, elle arriva tôt au commissariat, et fit venir la chirurgienne dans son bureau. Elle lui offrit un chocolat chaud, puis lui proposa de se dégourdir les jambes à l'extérieur, ce que l'interpellée accepta. Elles déambulèrent sur la pelouse près du commissariat, profitant de la rosée fraîche sur l'herbe.

\- Comment vont-ils ? s'enquit Nina, récoltant un regard interrogateur de la part de l'inspectrice. Je sais que vous êtes retournée les voir.

\- Continuez votre histoire, demanda Lidvina. S'il vous plaît.

_Nina réussit avec facilité chacun des ses examens. Lors de son internat en hôpital, elle put assister à sa première chirurgie. Une greffe de cœur, prélevé sur une personne morte dans un accident de voiture. La jeune interne avait été fascinée par cet organe qui avait cessé de battre, avant de reprendre un rythme normal, permettant à une personne de vivre plus longtemps. Nina étant la meilleure interne de tout le complexe, elle fut donc choisie pour assister à la chirurgie. Pendant plus de 6 heures, les doigts magiques des médecins s'affairaient à redonner vie à un homme, dont le coeur trop malade devait être remplacé.Tous ces coups de bistouri, ces fils plus fins que des cheveux, le tout dans une harmonie de gestes fluides et calmes._

_Lorsqu'elle rentra chez elle, la jeune fille annonça qu'elle deviendrait chirurgienne cardiaque. Quelques semaines plus tard, alors qu'elle rejoignait son chef de service, elle croisa un homme, dont le visage ne lui était pas inconnu. Elle entra dans le bureau de son chef, suivit de près par l'homme inconnu._

_\- Lidvina, je vous présente Pascal. Il était votre patient pour la greffe de coeur._

_La jeune interne se tourna vers ledit Pascal, et regarda en détail cet homme qui était condamné et qui, maintenant, se tenait debout. Bien sûr, il ne pourrait pas vivre comme tout le monde. Mais il était là, debout, vivant. On lui avait donné une deuxième chance de vivre. Nina en fut époustouflée._

_Et c'est ainsi, que lorsqu'elle eut fini son cursus, elle fut ravie d'afficher son diplôme de chirurgienne cardiaque sur le mur de son nouveau bureau. Son père lui fit la surprise de lui rendre visite, une petite enveloppe dans la main._

_\- Ma Chérie, je suis tellement fier de toi, que j'ai décidé de t'offrir ton cadeau en avance, alors... TADAM !_

_Il présenta face à lui deux places de concert pour aller voir Rammstein. Dans une semaine. Nina, ébahie, mit quelques secondes à réagir, avant de se mettre à hurler en sautant partout. Oui, elle passait pour ridicule, mais peu lui importait. Elle avait passé ses 8 dernières années à se concentrer entièrement sur ses études, ne faisant que très peu de sortie. Alors, aller voir son groupe préféré en concert était la consécration de toutes ces années de privation._

_Et quand le grand soir arriva enfin, et que père et fille se retrouvèrent contre la barrière près de la scène, Nina sentit son cœur battre avec harmonie. Elle admira ces 6 artistes offrir une prestation incroyable sur scène, mêlant pyrotechnie, musiques, costumes, chant, et même, une chorégraphie hilarante de Christian, digne représentant des plus mauvais danseurs de l'univers._

_Le concert se termina, laissant Nina rêveuse et comblée. Elle avait enfin pu concrétiser son désir le plus fou : les voir. Et elle le ferait encore, tant qu'elle le pourra. Sa vie était vraiment parfaite._

_Au fil du temps, elle se fit rapidement un nom dans le domaine de la chirurgie, notamment grâce à la greffe d'un cœur sur un bébé de 6 mois, atteint de malformation cardiaque. Un si petit organe, prélevé sur un autre bébé en état de mort cérébrale après avoir été secoué. Un drame qui permettait de sauver une vie. Le quotidien de Nina, hélas._

_Désormais âgée de 30 ans, Nina vivait une vie dont elle avait rêvée, entourée de sa famille. Mais alors qu'elle rentrait chez elle, elle fut étonnée de découvrir des gyrophares éclairer la nuit. Lorsqu'elle tourna dans la rue de sa maison, elle sentit son cœur s'arrêter en découvrant plusieurs voitures de police, ainsi qu'une ambulance, garées devant chez elle. Elle se gara, descendit de voiture et fonça en courant._

_Elle entra dans la maison, et hurla de terreur en découvrant le corps de son papa, étendu au sol, éventré. Plus loin, sous des draps ensanglantés, elle devina sa tante Gretchen et son oncle Maurice. Elle sentit son estomac se tordre, et courut à l'extérieur pour vomir dans l'herbe. Son cerveau sembla s'éteindre, alors que des rires hystériques provenaient d'un véhicule de police. Nina s'en approcha, et hoqueta de peur en reconnaissant sa mère, le regard fou, le sourire noirci, des rides en plus._

_\- J'lui avais dit de te ram'ner, grinça Marie, semblant satisfaite d'elle-même. Sale petite putain !_

_Nina recula, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Puis, mût par une soudaine haine, elle éclata la vitre du véhicule, et frappa sa mère au visage à plusieurs reprises, lui brisant le nez et la mâchoire. La jeune femme hurlait, pleurait, ne contrôlant plus ses gestes. On l'attrapa à la taille, l'extrayant du véhicule. Elle cessa de se débattre, s'écroulant au sol, anéantie. En quelques secondes, elle venait de perdre tous ses repères, la laissant seule. Vide. Un homme lui parla, sûrement un policier, mais elle n'entendait plus rien. Tout ce qu'elle voyait, c'était le corps de son père, cet homme qui, un jour, lui avait offert une nouvelle vie, sortir de la maison sous un drap blanc._

_Elle se recroquevilla, se fermant au reste du monde. Comment pouvait-elle faire autrement ? On venait de lui voler sa vie. Cet homme qui l'avait sauvé, cet inconnu qui était devenu ce père si aimant fière de sa fille, venait d'être massacré parce celle qui s'était un jour fait appeler "Maman"._

_Elle fut installée sur un brancard et conduit à l'hôpital, où elle resta prostrée pendant plus de 3 semaines. Elle sentait qu'elle ne voulait plus vivre. Tel un spectre, elle perdit peu à peu conscience de la réalité. Plus aucun son ne parvenait à ses oreilles; plus aucune image ne captait son regard. Les odeurs n'avaient plus d'intérêt, la nourriture était devenue inutile, la mort ne pouvait être que la solution à son état._

_Ce fut une infirmière qui la sortie de sa léthargie en lui proposant d'écouter de la musique. Elle alluma la télé, mettant la chaîne des clips._

_Lentement, Nina se concentra sur la chanson diffusée. Elle tourna la tête, et ses yeux rencontrèrent un regard qu'elle connaissait bien. Elle se détendit, se réinstallant plus confortablement, admirant ces 6 artistes qu'elle aimait tant. L'infirmière, ravie de son effet, lui proposa de manger pour reprendre des forces. Elle connaissait bien le Docteur Vanbertten, ayant déjà eu l'occasion de travailler avec elle, et l'admirait beaucoup._

_Nina resta concentrée sur la musique, les images de sa famille massacrée se diluant lentement, la laissant plus calme. Un médecin l'ausculta, lui parlant de tout et de rien. Il comprit rapidement que la chirurgienne ne parlerait jamais de son traumatisme._

_Elle resta 3 jours de plus en soin, avant d'être libérée. Mais pour aller où ? Sa maison était une scène de crime, et puis il était hors de question qu'elle vive au même endroit où son père avait été massacrée. L'infirmière lui annonça que sa voiture avait été ramenée, Nina la remercia. La chirurgienne monta dans le véhicule, puis prit la route. Elle se mit en quête de trouver un hôtel, puis prendrait en charge les cérémonies d'enterrement de sa famille. La police voulait l'interroger, mais pour l'instant, elle ne voulait se concentrer que sur ses adieux._

_Mais alors qu'elle tournait dans une rue, elle fut frapper par la beauté d'une maison. Elle se gara et regarda la demeure. Grande, sobre, une petite terrasse en bois devant. Nina remarqua une pancarte "à vendre" et récupéra le numéro de téléphone. Peut-être qu'elle se précipitait dans ses choix, mais peu lui importait. Bientôt, elle allait enterrer sa famille, et devrait affronter celle qui fut un jour sa mère. Elle avait besoin d'un lieu neutre, dans lequel elle se sentirait à l'abri._

\- Oh mon dieu, je me souviens de cette histoire, murmura Lidvina. Je l'ai étudiée en criminologie.

_\- Moi, Juge Toner, déclare l'accusée irresponsable des meurtres perpétrés, au vue des résultats psychiatriques. Madame Gervette Marie sera donc placé en hôpital psychiatrique pour y recevoir les soins nécessaires._

_Nina n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Toutes les preuves étaient à charge contre sa mère. Cette folle avait avoué avoir massacré Markus, Gretchen et Maurice, mais un médecin avait décidé qu'elle n'était pas dans son état normal lors de l'acte sanglant. Donc, cette femme monstrueuse ne serait jamais inquiétée. Nina ne rêvait que d'une chose, tuer sa mère._

_Heureusement, elle sut se retenir, préférant rentrer chez elle. Elle avait encore plein de cartons à déballer, et surtout, une cave à dé entreprit d'ouvrir un carton, et se retint difficilement de pleurer en découvrant un grand cadre, contenant une photo de Markus, Gretchen, Maurice et elle, enlacés devant un sapin de Noël. Nina ne devait avoir que 10 ans. Elle accrocha la photo au-dessus d'une cheminée, puis continua son déballage. Il y avait des cartons de décoration pour toutes les fêtes. Nina se décida à les descendre à la cave._

_Posant les cartons sur des étagères laissées en place, elle remarqua un chandelier accroché au mur. Elle fronça les sourcils, étonnée de trouver un tel objet, et surtout, ne pas en voir d'autres exemplaires. Voulant vérifier s'il était électrique, elle tira doucement dessus, mais il se détacha du mur. Elle jura, puis sursauta quand le mur trembla. Avant de se glisser sur le côté, révélant une autre pièce._

_\- Mais que... WOW !_

_Apparemment, l'ancien propriétaire avait aménagé un véritable laboratoire d'expérimentation. Il y avait des cylindres, des flacons servant à stocker des produits chimiques, des étagères remplit de créatures étranges baignant dans le formol, et tout un tas d'autres ustensiles poussiéreux pour médecin un peu farfelu. Nina déambula dans le laboratoire, époustouflée. Elle ne savait pas quel genre d'expérience l'ancien propriétaire avait tenté, mais le matériel présent pouvait servir à tout._

_Un instant, Nina pensa à faire tout vider, puis se ravisa. Déjà, parce que ça coûterait trop cher, ensuite, parce que ça pourrait attirer des personnes trop curieuses. Et puis, ça avait quelque chose de fantaisiste. Elle remarqua un grand livre caché sous plusieurs papiers, et alors qu'elle l'ouvrait pour le lire, le mur se ferma. Elle jura de nouveau, se retrouvant enfermée. Heureusement, elle vit le même chandelier que de l'autre côté, et en tirant dessus, le mur se rouvrit._

_Elle récupéra le livre et sortit puis referma le mur. Elle se prépara un encas, puis s'installa sur son sofa, et entreprit de lire ce qui semblait être le journal de bord de l'ancien propriétaire._

**_"Journal du Docteur Nightmare, Avril 1957_**

**_Premier jour d'expérimentation du retour à la vie. Il semblerait que j'ai enfin trouvé le mélange parfait pour conserver son corps. Mais il va falloir faire vite, car sans oxygène, j'ai bien peur qu'il ne me faille abandonner."_**

_Nina n'en revenait pas. Elle avait l'impression de lire un livre sur le Docteur Frankenstein. Mais seulement, il s'agissait d'un véritable médecin, qui avait apparemment tenté de ressusciter une personne morte. Intriguée, elle continua à lire._

**_" 17ème jour d'expérimentation du retour à la vie. J'ai trouvé un nouveau cobaye. Monsieur Roger Krëger, décédé la veille. La moitié droite de son corps n'est plus en état de fonctionnement, mais qu'importe. Je vais initialiser le processus"_**

_Tournant une autre page, Nina découvrit les plans des cylindres, servant apparemment à conserver les corps. Elle ne se sentait pas dégoûtée, mais plutôt fascinée. Il y avait aussi la liste de tous les ingrédients nécessaires pour le liquide de conservation, ainsi qu'un plan de masque à oxygène très sophistiqué._

**_"113ème jour. Expérience réussie. Le sujet a repris vie pendant 17 minutes. Il a respiré, mais hélas, le cœur n'a pas tenu. Je pense ajouter un fortifiant dans le conservateur, pour renforcer les organes et le corps. Mais j'ai réussi"._**

_\- Impossible, murmura Nina, en proie à des idées pas très saines._

**_" 213ème jour. J'ai acquis une caméra, je vais pouvoir filmer le prochain retour à la vie. Et je montrerais au monde entier, que j'avais raison."_**

_\- Il faut que je retrouve ce film, s'exclama Nina, reposant le livre sur le sofa. Je dois voir s'il a réussi._

\- Et il l'a fait, sourit Nina, se souvenant de cette vidéo si particulière. Une jeune fille, âgée de 17 ans, qui avait été retrouvé étranglée dans un parc. Il lui avait fabriquée une sorte de tuyau pour remplacer la trachée écrasée et lui permettre de respirer. J'étais subjuguée.

\- J'ai toujours du mal à y croire, murmura Lidvina, marchant toujours au côté de la chirurgienne. Mais co- Attendez, comment on est arrivé ici ?

Elle comprit qu'elles avaient marché jusqu'au domicile de Nina, sans même s'en rendre compte. Elle regarda cette dernière, qui souriait, l'air apaisé. Mais ce qui était le plus étrange, c'était qu'elle paraissait plus âgée qu'hier. Lidvina mit tout ça sur le compte du stress. Elle voulut faire demi-tour jusqu'au commissariat, mais Nina la retint par la main.

\- Je vais vous faire voir la vidéo, annonça-t-elle. Je vous promets de ne pas partir en courant.

Lidvina regarda Nina, mais n'hésita pas plus longtemps. Les deux femmes entrèrent dans la maison, puis descendirent à la cave. Nina avança droit vers ses créatures, les larmes aux yeux. Elle posa son regard sur celle qui semblait la plus mal en point, et posa sa main sur le cylindre.

\- Oh mon pauvre, je suis tellement désolée, murmura-t-elle, avant de se diriger vers une étagère. Voici la bobine. Il y a un projecteur de ce côté.

Nina enclencha la bobine, puis lança le film. A l'écran, on pouvait voir le fameux Docteur Nightmare, présentant le corps d'une jeune fille blonde. Il était incontestable qu'elle était morte, et la trace de strangulation sur sa gorge y apportait une touche de noirceur. Le médecin expliqua le remplacement de la trachée de sa "patiente", puis installa un masque à oxygène sur le visage de cette dernière, relié à une énorme machine. Puis, il planta une perfusion dans le bras, raccordée à un flacon d'un produit jaunâtre, sûrement le fortifiant.

Enfin, il brancha un câble à une sorte de batterie, et un autre câble sur la poitrine nue de la jeune fille. Une étincelle jaillit, et le corps se mit à trembler. Puis soudain, la morte ouvrit les yeux, visiblement perdue. Le médecin lui dit de rester calme, que tout irait bien. Puis, il se tourna face à la caméra, un sourire radieux.

**\- J'ai réussi. Je lui ai rendu sa vie perdue.**

La vidéo se termina, laissant Lidvina pantoise. Puis, elle se leva, tremblante, et ordonna à Nina de tout ranger avant de la suivre. Elle lui laissa le temps de saluer ses créatures, puis ferma le mur et la reconduisit au commissariat. Elle la fit entrer dans une cellule, et lui annonça qu'elle devait réfléchir.

\- Vous savez, il ne voulait que redonner une vie à des personnes. Pas leur faire du mal, affirma Nina, avant de s'allonger sur le lit. Et ils nous le rendent bien.

Le soir, chez elle, Lidvina repensa à ce qu'elle avait découvert. Même si cela semblait extrême et dérangeant, elle arrivait à voir une part d'humanité dans ce médecin hors-norme. Puis, ça fit tilt. C'était un chirurgien qui avait découpé les corps proprement. Mais pourquoi jeter les morceaux dans la forêt ? Nina et le Docteur Nightmare avaient redonné la vie à leurs créatures. Mais là, il semblait que le médecin prenait un plaisir à jouer avec les corps.

Elle récupéra les dossiers des victimes, et lut plus attentivement. Quelque chose clochait, et elle voulait savoir ce qu'elle avait loupé. En tout, 17 personnes différentes avaient été "identifiées". Homme, femme, mais pas d'enfant. Elle relut les rapports du médecin légiste, qui expliquait que les membres avaient été coupés sur des personnes vivantes. Pas de traces de violence, pas d'empreinte, pas de traces de sang.

Rien à faire, elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre le mobile. Puis, sans réfléchir d'avantage, Lidvina enfila une veste, des bottes, et prit place dans sa voiture. Elle roula dans la nuit noire, avant de se garer devant une maison. Elle soupira, puis entra dans la demeure. Elle descendit à la cave, puis ouvrit le mur. Elle avança face à un des cylindre, et salua la créature "Till" qui venait d'ouvrir les yeux.

\- Tu vois, j'en prends soin de ta créatrice, murmura-t-elle. Elle essaie de m'aider, malgré le fait d'être emprisonnée.

Le sosie pointa son doigt vers une étagère, indiquant à la jeune femme de s'y rendre. Cette dernière repéra de nouvelles bobines de film, et fronça les sourcils. Mû par un instinct inconnu, elle, s'installa sur une chaise et se mit à les visionner, sous le regard attentif de la créature.

La première vidéo présentait le docteur et la ressuscitée, qui tentait tant bien que mal de marcher. Dans une autre, il lui apprenait à dire Alice, le prénom qu'il lui avait donné. Au fil des vidéos, Lidvina découvrit qu'une étrange relation père-fille était née entre le médecin et la ressuscitée. Et après avoir entendu Nina raconter son enfance, l'inspectrice y vit la même histoire. Un homme qui offre une seconde vie à une jeune fille à qui on avait volé le droit de vivre.

Lidvina continua de visionner les bobines, découvrant plusieurs épisodes de la vie du Docteur et de sa créature. C'était incroyable de voir cette jeune fille en vie, sourire, parler, marcher. Vivre.

Mais lorsqu'elle mit la dernière bobine en route, l'inspectrice sentit son cœur se briser. Dans cette vidéo, le Docteur Nightmare expliquait que la police allait débarquer pour l'arrêter et tuer Alice. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de la cacher, qu'un policier entra et tira sur la pauvre créature, qui s'écroula au sol. Le médecin fut menotté et conduis hors du laboratoire, hurlant de désespoir et se débattant en regardant cette fille qu'il avait aimé comme son propre enfant, allongée sur le sol, sans vie.

Lidvina essuya une larme puis, la gorge serrée, arrêta la vidéo. Elle se leva de sa chaise, puis entreprit de ranger les bobines à leur place. Avant de se stopper. Un détail lui revenait en tête. Elle remit le film à tourner et faisant fi de son cœur serré, regarda de plus près le corps d'Alice, après avoir reçu la balle. Pas de sang.

Elle ôta la bobine, la rangea dans son sac, puis attrapa le projecteur sous son bras. Elle salua la créature, puis referma le mur. Elle monta en voiture et fonça droit vers le commissariat. Coup de chance, son chef était là, Lidvina put lui exposer en détail ce qu'elle venait de découvrir.

\- Le rapport du médecin légiste raconte que les membres ont été coupés sur des personnes encore vivantes. Mais il n'y aucune trace de sang. Et vous savez pourquoi ? Parce que les corps ont été vidés de leurs sang avant. Comme avant une autopsie.

L'inspectrice lui fit regarder le film, essayant de ne pas faire cas des grimaces de dégoût de son supérieur. Mais lorsqu'il regarda de plus près le corps d'Alice, il comprit enfin. Il appela les officiers présents, et leur annonça qu'il avait enfin le responsable de ce jeu de puzzle humain. Lidvina contacta le procureur, qui lui envoya dans la minute qui suivait, un mandat d'arrêt contre le médecin légiste responsable des rapports.

Plus tard, alors que le spécialiste était entendu dans un autre commissariat, Lidvina retourna dans le sien, épuisée. Elle avait participé à l'arrestation, et avait crû vomir en découvrant le secret du médecin. Il y avait des dizaines de frigos et de congélateurs, contenant des restes humains. Un congélateur avait servi seulement pour garder les corps des bébés. A la cave, un corps y était encore pendu, vidé de son sang. Dans la cuisine, un livre écrit à la main contenait différentes recettes pour cuisiner la viande humaine. Immonde.

Elle retrouva Nina, et l'emmena marcher à l'extérieur.

\- Pourquoi ont-ils tiré sur Alice ? J'veux dire, d'accord, elle était censée être morte, mais elle n'avait fait de mal à personne ! s'offusqua l'inspectrice, marchant sous le soleil du matin, Nina accrochée à son bras.

Cette dernière semblait de plus en plus fatiguée, pâle, comme si elle sombrait doucement. Jusqu'à présent, la chirurgienne n'avait pas été interrogée, la police étant principalement concentrée sur l'affaire des corps démembrés. Mais à présent, ils allaient se tourner vers Nina. Lidvina devait se l'avouer, elle avait développé une sorte d'attachement pour cette femme, malgré ce qu'elle avait caché dans sa cave.

\- Doom est le premier arrivé, commença Nina, le visage tourné vers le soleil, assise sur un banc. La ressemblance avec Christoph était impressionnante. Disons que c'était un signe du destin.

_\- Je suis désolé, mais je ne pense pas que vous soyez prête à reprendre votre poste pour l'instant, annonça le directeur de l'hôpital. Le psychologue vous trouve encore trop fragile émotionnellement._

_Nina n'en revenait pas. Elle se sentait parfaitement capable de faire son travail ! Ce n'était pas un simple entretien avec un homme désagréable qui allait décider de son avenir. Furieuse, elle quitta le bureau de son patron en claquant la porte, et fonça dans sa voiture. Les larmes aux yeux, elle reprit la route de sa maison, sous une pluie torrentielle. La colère lui brouillant l'esprit, elle préféra s'arrêter en centre-ville. Elle remarqua un magasin de bric-et-broc, et décida d'acheter des bricoles inutiles. Mais alors qu'elle passait devant une petite ruelle, elle entendit un râle. Elle s'approcha du son, et trouva un homme allongé au sol, semblant souffrir._

_\- Vous pouvez vous lever ? Je vais vous conduire à l'hôpital, annonça Nina, redressant l'homme._

_Elle le tira difficilement jusqu'à sa voiture, et démarra en trombe. Elle jeta de rapides coups d'œil vers son passager, et fut frapper par sa ressemblance avec Christoph, le batteur de son groupe favori. Arrivé devant l'hôpital, elle interpella un ambulancier qui rangeait son matériel. Ce dernier arriva avec un brancard, et chargea l'homme dessus._

_\- Homme d'une trentaine d'années, découvert à demi-inconscient, étendu dans une ruelle. Pas de papiers d'identité, aucune idée s'il a des antécédents médicaux, énuméra Nina, retrouvant ses premiers réflexes de médecin._

_\- Ça va aller, on s'en occupe le médecin urgentiste, pas vraiment pressé. C'est un SDF ?_

_\- Peu importe, il faut le soigner ! s'agaça la chirurgienne._

_Nina apprit quelques heures plus tard que le pauvre homme avait succombé à une blessure au couteau. Une bagarre entre sans-abris qui avait mal tourné, semblait-il. Profitant du calme, Nina descendit jusqu'à la morgue, et retrouva l'homme qu'elle avait tenté de sauver. Il était allongé sur une table d'autopsie, attendant d'être ausculté, un tuyau drainant le sang hors du corps._

_La chirurgienne le regarda en détail, et ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver beau. Puis, sans réfléchir d'avantage, elle sortit de l'hôpital, monta en voiture, et fit le tour du bâtiment pour se garer près de la porte de sortie des défunts. Elle recouvrit le corps du SDF d'un drap, débloqua les roues de la table et la fit rouler jusqu'à côté de son véhicule. Elle l'installa difficilement sur les sièges arrière, puis remit la table en place. Elle récupéra le dossier du défunt, toutes ses affaires, puis reprit le volant et rentra chez elle._

_\- Je vais te donner une seconde chance, murmura-t-elle._

\- Et vous avez réussi en suivant les directives du Docteur Nightmare, comprit Lidvina. Mais personne n'a jamais recherché le corps ?

\- Vous savez, les SDF, et autres "rebus" de la société disparaissent souvent dans l'indifférence la plus totale, expliqua Nina. Alors, je leur ai offert une nouvelle vie.

_\- Doucement, tu risques de tomber, murmura Nina, admirant son ressuscité tenter quelques pas. Attention à ne pas arracher ton masque._

_La chirurgienne regardait sa création, les étoiles dans les yeux. Elle venait de redonner la vie à un homme tué. Et ce spectacle était absolument magique. Elle se décida à lui donner un nom, mais pas celui du batteur. Ç'aurait été légèrement glauque. Plutôt un surnom._

_\- Tu sais, tu ressembles beaucoup à quelqu'un que j'admire, sourit Nina. Doom. Ça te plaît ?_

_La créature hocha lentement la tête, puis s'installa difficilement sur une chaise. Sa créatrice remarqua la fatigue, et lui proposa de retourner dans son cylindre. Doom entra dans ce dernier, et laissa l'eau monter sans peur. Il se mit à flotter, puis s'endormit, son masque à oxygène lui permettant de respirer facilement. Nina posa sa main sur le verre du cylindre, admirant son nouveau locataire dormir._

_\- Tu ne souffriras plus..._

\- Vous avez fait pareil pour tous les autres ? demanda Lidvina, raccompagnant la chirurgienne dans sa cellule.

Nina expliqua la situation de chacun. Le deuxième arrivé était un pilier de bar, mort d'une cirrhose. Il avait perdu son travail après avoir sombré dans une dépression suite à un divorce. Une ressemblance physique avec Ollie, surtout après lui avoir rasé les cheveux. Heureusement qu'ils ne poussaient plus, sinon, ç'aurait été contraignant. Elle lui trouva un nom : Smile, car il souriait souvent.

En suivant, ce fut un ancien mannequin tombé dans l'enfer de la drogue. Une overdose l'avait foudroyé avant même qu'il puisse ôter la seringue de son bras. Elle venait de trouver le sosie de Richard, guitariste de son groupe favori. Pour lui, ç'avait été une évidence : Darling. La créature s'était trouvée une passion pour un film dans lequel les protagonistes se nommaient ainsi.

Le quatrième était un homme retrouvé mort d'une mauvaise chute dans la forêt. Apparemment, il vivait comme une ermite depuis tellement longtemps que personne ne sut qui il était vraiment. Comme à chaque fois, Nina s'était rendu à la morgue de son hôpital. Il ressemblait beaucoup à Christian, le claviériste. Et comme pour les autres, elle décida de le ramener chez elle pour lui offrir une seconde chance, et un nouveau nom : Flake. Elle l'avait emprunté au musicien, mais trouvait que ça collait bien à sa créature.

L'avant-dernier, le plus petit, était un vétéran de guerre à la rue. D'après son dossier médical, l'homme avait fait un AVC, et était resté au sol pendant près de 10 heures avant que quelqu'un ne contacte les secours. Mais il était déjà trop tard, l'homme avait succombé. C'était ainsi que le sosie de Paul, devint Guardian, car il était celui qui veillait le plus sur les autres.

\- Le dernier fut celui qui ressemble à Till. C'était un SDF qui participait à des combats de rue contre de l'argent. Ce qui explique les nombreuses cicatrices sur son corps.

Mais le dernier duel s'était déroulé sur un toit. Alors qu'elle se rendait chez son médecin, l'homme chuta à ses pieds. Nina s'était agenouillée, avait posé la tête du blessé sur ses genoux, et l'avait réconforté alors que le pauvre homme mourrait, le regard rivé sur les flocons de neige qui tombaient. Redoutant de le voir jeté dans une fosse commune sans aucune compassion, elle le ramena dans son laboratoire et le nomma Engel, tel un ange tombé du ciel.

Lidvina était impressionnée. Cette histoire aurait fait frémir une personne normale. Mais l'inspectrice était fascinée par cette femme et ses créatures. Nina reprit son histoire, s'allongeant sur son lit.

\- Attendez, juste, vous ne trouvez pas ça péjoratif de les appeler "créature" ? demanda Lidvina, étonnée.

\- Je les ai crée, en leur offrant une nouvelle vie, sourit Nina, avant de continuer son récit.

_Elle admira ses 6 créatures, reposant chacun dans leurs cylindres. Était-ce une coïncidence ? Peu importait. Ils étaient là, près d'elle, et elle les aimait. Comme une mère devrait aimer ses enfants. Comme son père l'avait aimé._

_Oui, c'était ça._

_Elle avait retrouvé ce lien si particulier qu'elle avait partagé avec celui qui l'avait sauvé du monstre qu'était sa mère. Un amour partagé qu'on lui avait arraché sans peine. Mais aujourd'hui, elle n'était plus seule._

_Les années passèrent, pendant lesquels Nina reprit son travail à l'hôpital. Sa notoriété grandissait, et ses interventions se faisaient plus nombreuses. Mais ce fut au détriment de ses créatures, qu'elle délaissa de plus en plus._

_Un jour, alors qu'elle rentrait d'un séminaire, elle s'installa sur son sofa, épuisée. Mais une sensation étrange la fit sursauter. Mûe par un mauvais pressentiment, elle courut jusqu'à la cave, et ouvrit le mur coulissant. Dans le laboratoire, les 6 créatures dormaient, flottant dans leur liquide conservateur. Elle les regarda en détail, et sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle se présenta face à Doom, et comprit enfin son erreur. La pauvre créature semblait sombrer vers la mort. Sa peau était grise, son corps recroquevillé, sa respiration peu présente._

_Il se mourait, et Nina en était la responsable. La chirurgienne regarda les autres cylindres, mais aucun de ses ressuscités ne sembla réagir. Seul Engel ouvrit les yeux, mais ne bougea pas. Elle s'approcha de lui, et posa sa main sur le verre._

_\- Je suis tellement désolée, murmura-t-elle, son regarde croisant celui de sa créature. Je vous ai abandonnés, alors que je devais vous sauver._

_Soudain, elle sentit une douleur poindre dans sa poitrine. Son souffle se raréfia, la faisant souffrir. Elle s'effondra au sol, la peur au ventre, alors qu'elle voyait le regard de sa créature s'emplir de terreur._

_Puis, plus rien. Nina se redressa, les larmes aux yeux, ne comprenant pas ce qui venait d'arriver. Mais lorsqu'elle se tourna vers les cylindres, toutes ses créatures avaient les yeux grands ouverts, et la regardait avec peur et incompréhension. Nina les rassura comme elle put, mais elle-même était terrorisée._

_Le lendemain, elle se décida à prendre rendez-vous chez un confrère pour vérifier sa santé. Elle passa des examens qui furent sans appel._

_\- C'est un cancer généralisé en phase terminal, annonça le médecin. Honnêtement, je suis étonné de vous voir encore debout, vue l'état de votre corps. Mais si vous voulez mon avis, faites tout ce dont vous avez toujours rêvé. Maintenant._

\- Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit avant ? s'offusqua Lidvina, sortant de la cellule. Ça peut vous permettre de rester chez vous !

Mais elle ne put en dire d'avantage, son patron débarquant, une lettre à la main. L'inspectrice la lut, puis la rendit à son chef. Nina était convoquée au tribunal pour activités illégales sur des cadavres. Une première pour Lidvina, qui n'avait jamais connu ce genre de cas avant. Elle aida la chirurgienne à se préparer, sous le regard médusé de son chef.

Ils allèrent ensemble au jugement, ne sachant pas du tout ce qui allait en ressortir. Heureusement, ce n'était qu'une audience préliminaire, qui allait décider du statut de Nina. La juge décida de l'assigner à résidence, la chirurgienne ne présentant aucun signe de violence, en attendant de déterminer ce qu'il adviendrait des 6 "monstres". Plusieurs experts allaient se pencher sur la question.

Lidvina ramena Nina chez elle, et l'accompagna dans le laboratoire. Hélas, l'état de Doom ne faisait qu'empirer. La chirurgienne savait qu'un jour ou l'autre, la créature ne serait plus. Mais pour l'instant, ce qui la travaillait, c'était ce qu'avait dit la juge.

\- En fait, ils vont décider si oui ou non, vos créatures ont le droit de vivre, expliqua Lidvina, fuyant le regard de Nina. J'ai lu sur un rapport que beaucoup de médecins trouvaient vos "expériences" contre-nature. D'autres soutiennent vos travaux. Et... Il y a aussi.. ceux qui veulent les voir.

\- Je sais ce que ça veut dire, marmonna Nina, secouant la tête. Je préfèrerais encore les voir morts que disséqués vivant sur une table de torture. Ils se meurent, et moi aussi. Pourquoi ne pas nous laisser partir en paix ?

Un flash les aveugla un instant, avant qu'un homme ne se mette à courir hors de la cave. Lidvina jura et se mit à poursuivre le photographe. Mais hélas, il avait prévu son coup, partant en scooter. L'inspectrice savait que tout était fichu. Demain, la photo serait en première page d'un journal. Des centaines de personnes allaient connaître l'existence des créatures.

\- Qu'allons-nous faire ? demanda Nina, la panique dans les yeux. Je ne veux pas les exposer au monde !

\- Déjà, on va fermer le mur, et éviter de le rouvrir pour un moment, expliqua l'inspectrice. Ensuite, vous êtes assignée à résidence, donc il y aura une surveillance policière nuit et jour. Personne ne pourra entrer ou sortir, sauf avec mon accord.

Lidvina se devait de protéger cette femme et ses ressuscités. Peu importait ce qu'elle avait fait, Nina n'était pas une bête de foire.

Mais hélas, comme elle le craignait, deux jours plus tard, des dizaines de personnes s'étaient amassées devant le domicile de la chirurgienne. Photographes, badauds, illuminés, tous piétinaient la pelouse de la maison, cherchant à entrer en contact avec les créatures. Lidvina entra difficilement, protégée par des policiers. Elle retrouva Nina, recroquevillée contre le mur coulissant, pâle et tremblante.

\- Il est en train de mourir, murmura-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux. Il meurt, et je ne peux plus le sauver.

Lidvina savait qu'elle parlait de Doom. Son état se détériorait de jour en jour. Elle aida la chirurgienne à se redresser, et lui expliqua qu'elles allaient devoir préparer la défense des créatures. Apparemment, une groupuscule d'extrémistes conservateurs avaient décidé de demander à la justice l'euthanasie des ressuscités, dénonçant "une barbarie contre-nature et une violation des droits de mort". Une première dans le pays. Une première dans le monde.

\- Le procès aura lieu dans plusieurs semaines, expliqua Lidvina, étalant des dossiers. Vous devez préparer votre défense, si vous voulez les garder.

\- Et vous allez m'aider ? s'étonna la chirurgienne, croisant le regard de l'inspectrice.

\- Je suis témoin à charge, et je ne suis pas dans l'enquête. Je suis assignée à votre surveillance et votre protection en interne, affirma Lidvina. Donc, je peux vous donner un coup de main pour préparer votre plaidoirie.

Les 3 premiers jours, les deux femmes étudièrent les lois, cherchant celles qui se rapprochaient le plus de leur cas. Lidvina savait que si elle était trouvée en train d'aider la chirurgienne, elle pourrait en perdre son travail. Mais peu lui importait. Nina n'était pas une meurtrière.

Malheureusement, pendant ces 3 jours, l'état de Nina se dégrada. Elle faiblissait, faisait d'horribles cauchemars, et suppliait sans cesse Lidvina de la laisser aller voir ses créatures.

Le quatrième jour, l'inspectrice céda. Elles ouvrirent le mur en pleine nuit, et Nina fonça sur les cylindres. Les ressuscités dormaient, mais Lidvina savait qu'ils étaient faibles. Doom était maintenant en position fœtale, la peau grise, les ongles rouges, les yeux à demi-ouverts. Nina s'excusa, caressant le verre du cylindre, avant de se tourner vers son accompagnante.

\- Comment peut-on vouloir les voir morts ? Ils sont là, simplement. Je les aime, et ils me le rendent bien. Pourquoi vouloir les en empêcher ?

Lidvina se posait la même question. D'accord, c'était pas commun d'avoir des ressuscités dans des cylindres. Mais après tout, ils n'avaient jamais fait de mal à qui que ce soit. Ils ressentaient des émotions, comprenaient ce qu'on leurs disaient, ils étaient des humains morts et revenus à la vie.

Voilà, c'était ça que Nina devrait dire devant le tribunal. Lidvina s'empressa de l'écrire sur une feuille, contente de son idée. Les jours suivants, elles mirent au point la défense de la chirurgienne et de ses 6 créatures. A l'extérieur, les journalistes avaient quitté le terrain, lassés de ne rien pouvoir tirer de cette histoire. Même les voisins avaient repris leurs activités normales, oubliant la présence de ces "monstres".

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Et n'oubliez pas, une review c'est gratuit et c'est bon pour le moral !


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour à tous.

Voici le dernier chapitre de cette histoire que j'ai écrite avec passion. Je vous remercie d'avoir pris de votre temps pour la lire. En espérant vous retrouver pour une nouvelle histoire. Merci.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Les semaines passèrent, pendant lesquels les deux femmes peaufinèrent la défense de Nina. Lidvina ouvrait le laboratoire la nuit pour permettre à la chirurgienne de voir ses créatures. L'inspectrice ne se rendait même plus au travail, son téléphone portable coupé pour éviter d'être importunée.

Chaque jour, lorsque Nina se reposait, Lidvina descendait au laboratoire pour visionner les vidéos de la chirurgienne. Chacune des bobines représentaient différentes étapes d'évolutions des créatures. L'ex-inspectrice put admirer renaître, réapprendre les gestes de base puis évoluer auprès de leurs créatrices.

Doom, qui s'amusait à frapper sur son cylindre en rythme comme Nina lui avait montré. Smile, qui souriait à tous, montrant sa bonne humeur et encourageant ses congénères. Puis Darling, assis sur une chaise, pleurant devant ce film dans lequel un couple se brisait, malgré tout l'amour qu'ils se vouaient, et leurs surnoms affectueux.

Lidvina admirait Flake faire ses premiers pas de ressuscité avec toute la concentration qu'il pouvait avoir. Guardian, qui passait son temps à guetter le moindre signe de fatigue de ses compagnons d'infortune. Et enfin Engel, calme, glissant ses doigts sur les cicatrices de son corps. Nina qui lui parlait, le rassurant sur le fait qu'il n'aurait plus jamais à vivre l'horreur.

Lidvina fut éblouie par la beauté des créatures. Doom y semblait si vivant ! Chacun des rescussités paraissait en bonne santé, et évoluait dans le laboratoire en parfaite liberté. Bien sûr, ils ne pouvaient pas rester très longtemps hors de leurs cylindres, la fatigue les prenant rapidement. Mais Nina les aimait, et c'est tout ce qui importait.

La chirurgienne semblait si belle, si épanouie, si vivante. Nina était en parfaite symbiose avec ses créatures, et ça se voyait. Lidvina continua de visionner les bobines, et trouva enfin celle qui l'intéressait. Nina y expliquait sa maladie, et les répercussions que son absence avait eu sur les créatures. Mais pourquoi les avoir abandonné ainsi ?

Puis, enfin, Lidvina trouva la réponse à sa question.

La maladie. Nina était malade, et allait mourir. Inconsciemment, son lien avec les créatures avait commencé à s'effilocher lorsque la chirurgienne avait développer ce cancer. Mais elle s'en était rendue compte trop tard, condamnant ses créatures à mourir avec elle. Et maintenant, elle attendait patiemment que son heure arrive, regardant avec tristesse et douleur ses créatures dépérir avec elle. Et ça, Lidvina ne le voulait pas. Mais que faire ?

Elle se fit la promesse d'y réfléchir. Mais pour l'instant, elle avait un procès à gagner avec Nina.

Un soir, alors qu'elle s'endormait sur le sofa, Lidvina entendit du bruit au sous-sol, comme un son de couteau qu'on aiguise. Elle se leva difficilement et descendit dans la cave. Elle remarqua une table d'autopsie, et s'étonna de ne l'avoir jamais remarquée avant. Puis, un homme en blouse blanche sortit du laboratoire, le regard noir, la bouche déformée par un rictus effrayant, la démarche claudicante, une des créatures chargée sur l'épaule. Lidvina tenta de lui demander ce qu'il faisait, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche.

La scène qui suivit sembla se passer comme dans un ralenti effrayant. Le médecin posa sans ménagement la créature sur la table d'autopsie, et l'attacha avec des sangles. Il ouvrit un sac à dos, et en sortit toutes sortes d'objets. Il récupéra un scalpel, et coupa la lanière retenant le masque à oxygène avant de l'arracher. Lidvina s'approcha, et reconnut Doom. La créature leva une main suppliante vers l'inspectrice, mais cette dernière ne pouvait toujours pas bouger.

Le médecin plaça un écarteur de bouche en métal entre les dents de la créature, l'empêchant de la refermer. Doom poussa un long râle, alors que le scalpel tranchait son torse. Lidvina tendit la main vers la créature, essayant de la sauver, par tous les moyens. Mais elle ne put que ressentir son cœur s'arrêter, alors que Doom souffrait, torturé par le médecin.

Ce dernier tourna son visage vers l'inspectrice et sourit, du sang noir coulant de sa bouche. Il s'amusa à poignarder la créature à plusieurs reprises, la massacrant. Lidvina avait l'impression de sentir chaque coup de couteau la transpercer. Il la jeta au sol, et fonça dans le laboratoire, pour en ressortir avec Engel, traîné au sol, tiré par une chaîne accrochée à son cou.

\- Alors Lili, on dit pas bonjour à son préféré ? grogna le médecin, pendant le ressuscité au plafond. Pourtant, tu aimes bien le regarder, hein ! continua-t-il, éventrant la créature, regardant les tripes se répandre sur le sol. Je suis sûr que tu fantasmes sur ce cadavre. Regarde, il t'offre son putain de coeur !

Le médecin fou arracha l'organe encore palpitant de la poitrine de la créature, puis le tendit à l'inspectrice. Elle se détourna de la scène, et hurla de terreur en voyant son père, allongé sur la table d'autopsie, mort. Soudain, il ouvrit les yeux, se redressa, et posa son regard vide sur sa fille.

\- Je suis un sauveur. Tu dois les sauver.

Elle entendit des pas, et sursauta en voyant le Docteur Nightmare arriver en courant. Il sortit une seringue contenant le même liquide verdâtre des cylindres, et la planta dans le bras de Markus.

\- Il ne souffre plus...

Markus se leva et suivit le Docteur Nightmare dans l'ombre, alors que les 6 créatures marchaient droit sur Lidvina. Cette dernière recula, et se tourna de nouveau. Pour se retrouver face à Engel, la bouche en sang, le regard blanc, un collier de chien autour du cou. Il posa sa main sur la joue de la jeune femme, sourit, avant d'être abattu par balle par un policier, le même qui avait tué Alice. Ce dernier tira sur les 5 autres créatures, avant de se mettre à hurler tel un possédé. Il pointa son arme sur l'inspectrice et tira.*

Lidvina se réveilla en sursaut, la sueur coulant sur son front, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Elle se leva du canapé où elle s'était assoupie, et courut jusque dans le laboratoire. Elle regarda Doom, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Un horrible et atroce cauchemar. Elle posa sa main sur le cylindre de ce dernier, et souffla un grand coup. Tout ira bien. Elle s'en fit la promesse.

...

Le procès allait commencer. Lidvina avait accompagné Nina jusqu'à la salle d'audience, mais à présent, elle se retrouvait sur les bancs des témoins, la chirurgienne étant placée à l'avant, une avocate rencontrée la veille pour défense, mais qui avait bien travailler le dossier.

\- Bien, nous allons commencer. Maître Dumm, vous avez la parole en premier.

L'avocat se leva, toisa Nina, et avança face au jury et médecins. Il expliqua la raison de ce procès, racontant les faits. Le découpeur de corps, la découverte des monstres, l'horreur de ce qu'il avait vu.

Puis, il appela le premier témoin : le psychiatre qui avait fait l'analyse de Nina.

\- Madame Vanbertten est un éminent médecin, dotée d'une intelligence exceptionnelle. Elle est aussi empathique, et de par son métier, a put apporter toute sa gentillesse et ses compétences au service de ses patients.

Mais Maître Dumm se fichait de savoir que Nina était une femme bien. Il insista, demandant au psychiatre plus de détails. Le médecin énuméra les symptômes post-traumatique de la chirurgienne : délire paranoïaque, TOC, trouble de l'identité, perte de repère dans le temps et l'espace.

Lidvina regarda les jurés, qui dévisageaient la chirurgienne. Les conclusions de ce psychiatre de pacotille n'allait pas arranger le cas de Nina. Mais l'inspectrice savait que d'autres protagonistes allaient entrer en scène, et tout irait pour le mieux.

Plusieurs voisins de Nina témoignèrent à leurs tours, décrivant la chirurgienne comme une femme exemplaire. Gentille, attentionnée, elle avait toujours le sourire et un mot pour tous. Chaque Noël, la maison était décorée de façon exceptionnelle, et des chocolats étaient toujours à disposition pour les enfants du quartier. Et même maintenant qu'ils étaient au courant pour les créatures, ils continuaient à saluer leur voisine.

Maître Dumm semblait un peu désemparé face aux témoignages. Mais un sourire sournois apparut sur son visage, alors qu'il se tournait vers l'inspectrice. Cette dernière sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas, et comprit lorsque l'avocat l'appela comme témoin. Elle prit place à côté du juge, prêta serment, puis attendit la première question.

\- Inspecteur Hunt, pouvez-vous nous raconter ce qu'il s'est passé, le jour où vous avez découvert le laboratoire du Docteur Vanbertten ?

Lidvina raconta alors tout en détail. Elle avait été à la rencontre de Nina dans sa demeure pour la questionner sur l'affaire des cadavres découpés. Cette dernière lui avait alors proposée de la suivre dans la cave pour lire d'anciens dossiers de patients qu'elle avait gardé. Et c'était ainsi que l'inspectrice s'était retrouvée face à ces 6 cylindres.

\- Et qu'avez-vous pensé, lorsque vous avez découvert l'existence de ces monstres ?

\- J'étais estomaquée, répondit sincèrement Lidvina. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui avait pu motiver cette femme à faire une telle chose. Mais depuis-

\- Depuis quoi ? Vous la comprenez ? Vous êtes partie dans son délire ? contra Maître Dumm.

L'avocat de la défense prononça une objection, retenu par la Juge, qui lui demanda de mesurer ses paroles s'il ne voulait pas être écarté de l'audience. Ce dernier continua à poser des questions, presque trop personnelles. Puis, il demanda aux jurés de prendre en compte le comportement déviant de Lidvina comme preuve de la manipulation de Nina sur le public, concernant les monstres. Et de ce fait, de les condamner à mort.

\- Ils étaient morts, et ont été ramenés à la vie. Ce n'est pas normal et-

\- Dites-moi Maître, quand un homme meurt sur la table d'un chirurgien, et que ce dernier s'acharne à le faire revivre, le patient devient-il pas un mort-vivant ? demanda Nina, se levant de sa chaise.

\- Ce n'est pas pareil, contra l'avocat.

\- Vous savez, pendant ma carrière de chirurgienne cardiaque, j'ai aidé bon nombres de patients à survivre, et à reprendre vie. J'ai fait des greffes de cœur, j'en ai réparé d'autres, j'ai même greffé un cœur artificiel sur une petite fille de 6 ans. Et pour les opérer, il a fallut arrêter leur cœur, donc les faire mourir, pour les ramener à la vie. Doivent-ils mourir de nouveau ? Après tout, je leur ai donné une seconde chance de vivre une vie "normale".

Lidvina regardait Nina parler, captivant toute la salle. Même la juge semblait subjuguée par les paroles de la chirurgienne. L'inspectrice sourit, ravie de la tournure des évènements. Nina était en train de rabattre le caquet à cet avocat imbu de lui-même, et elle le faisait avec brillo.

\- Quand un médecin urgentiste s'acharne à ramener à la vie une personne victime d'une crise cardiaque, d'un accident de voiture, ou autres catastrophe, devient-il un dégénéré souffrant de trouble de la personnalité ? Après tout, il rend la vie à des personnes qui n'ont pas demandé de mourir.

Nina se tenaient difficilement face aux jurés. Lidvina sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle se leva à son tour, et s'approche de la chirurgienne. Elle passa sa main autour de la taille de cette dernière, et prit à la parole.

\- Il est vrai que ce qu'a fait Madame Vanbertten n'est pas commun. Mais elle n'a pas profané de tombe, ni recousu des morceaux de cadavres pour créer ces monstres. Elle a juste offert, de façon peu orthodoxe, une seconde chance à des hommes qui n'avaient pas connu de vie paisible.

Puis, elle raconta l'histoire de chacune des créatures de Nina. Elle vit dans le regard des jurés, que certains ressentaient une forme de compassion pour les Ressuscités. Mais c'était bien sûr sans compter sur Maître Dumm, qui affirma que ces "choses" n'étaient plus humaines, et n'avaient pas choisi de revenir à la vie.

La juge annonça une pause, laissant Nina et Lidvina sortir pour prendre l'air. La chirurgienne semblait de plus en plus mal. Son teint était pâle, son regard vitreux, et malgré son sourire, on pouvait voir la souffrance dans son regard.

\- Je le sens, souffla Nina, les yeux fermés. Il part...

Lidvina ne savait pas de quoi elle parlait. Mais il fallait que le procès se termine vite, sinon elle ne donnait pas cher de la pauvre femme. Cette dernière semblait plus âgée, plus fatiguée, comme usée. Ce pourrait-il que la créatrice soit liée à ses créatures ? Après tout, avec tout ce qu'avait vu Lidvina, plus rien ne pourrait l'étonner.

Mais le problème, c'est que si elle avait raison, alors Nina n'en avait plus pour longtemps. Doom était dans un état lamentable, et avant de partir pour le procès, l'inspectrice avait été le voir. Engel avait lancé un signe à son compagnon de survie, et avait baissé la tête, le regard attristé.

\- Nina, vous devez tenir, d'accord ? Battez-vous, mais vous devez résister pour eux, murmura Lidvina, serrant la chirurgienne contre elle. Allez, venez, ça va reprendre.

Le procès redémarra avec, cette fois-ci, le témoignage du médecin personnel de Nina, le Docteur Vendermann. Il expliqua à la coure que sa patiente était atteint d'un cancer très virulent, et que c'était un véritable miracle que sa patiente soit encore en vie.

\- Se pourrait-il que le fait d'avoir fait revenir à la vie des cadavres, pourrait influencer sa santé ? Comme une sorte de lien de vie entre les monstres et Madame Vanbertten ? demanda Maître Dumm.

\- Vous me demandez ça sérieusement ? s'exclama le Docteur Vendermann. Bien sûr ! Madame Vanbertten puise son énergie dans le lien mystique qu'elle a crée avec ses créatures ! Et à chaque pleine lune, elle sacrifie un lapin noir albinos en hurlant des chants satanistes pour trouver la force de les garder en vie par la pensée ! ironisa le médecin, faisant rire l'assemblée.

La juge demanda le silence, frappant de son marteau. Mais Lidvina put voir un rapide sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Le Docteur Vendermann s'excusa, puis expliqua qu'il existait des cas de personnes atteintes de cancer et condamnés, mais qui vivait bien plus longtemps que prévues, rien que par la force de leur volonté. Nina en faisait simplement partie.

Enfin, vint le moment où le futur des créatures fut aborder. Lidvina se tendit, alors que plusieurs personnes se succédaient pour évaluer les cas. Certains demandèrent purement et simplement l'euthanasie des créatures. D'autres, qu'on les laissent les étudier". Et enfin, quelques uns proposèrent juste de les laisser dans le laboratoire, mais d'en interdire à l'accès à quiconque ne soit pas un proche de Nina.

\- Les laisser en vie ? Mais ce sont des aberrations de la nature ! hurla Maître Dumm, faisant fi des menaces de la juge. Ils ne sont pas humains, ce ne sont que des morts-vivants immondes qui nous tueront un jour !

Il fut rapidement exclus de la salle, mais le mal était fait.

La séance fut levée de nouveau, pour reprendre 2 heures plus tard. Nina semblait prête à s'effondrer. Les jurés quittèrent la salle pendant quelques minutes pour délibérer. L'inspectrice avait l'estomac noué. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, peut-être était-ce le fait des les avoir côtoyer pendant des jours et des nuits, ou alors, de leur avoir parler, d'avoir appris à les connaître, mais en tout cas, elle n'avait pas envie de voir ces créatures mourir.

Le jury revint, et l'un des jurés tendit un papier à la juge, qui hocha la tête. Elle se leva, se racla la gorge, et annonça le verdict.

\- En prenant en compte l'avis des experts, des jurés, et le mien, il m'est difficile de trancher. D'un côté, je vois une chirurgienne, proche de ses patients, qui a vécu la pire des atrocités en perdant sa famille dans un massacre. De l'autre, j'ai une femme perdue, qui a choisi de ressusciter des personnes perdus, abandonnés, mortes dans d'atroces circonstances.

La juge sembla réfléchir, puis reprit son discours.

\- Mais je me dois de penser à l'avenir. Qu'adviendra-t-il de ces créatures, lorsque vous disparaîtrez de la Terre ? demanda-t-elle à Nina. Personne ne pourra les aimer autant que vous. Ensuite, on parle de tout de même de cadavres dérobés dans des morgues, et d'expérimentations interdites. De ce fait, je me déclare favorable à la fin de vie pour ces créatures.

Elle continua son discours, mais Lidvina ne l'entendait plus. Tout ce qu'elle voyait, c'était Nina, en larmes, s'effondrant sur sa chaise. On venait de condamner ses ressuscités. L'inspectrice se leva, prit la chirurgienne par la taille, et la conduisit hors de la salle d'audience. Mais alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la sortie du tribunal, une voix les héla.

\- Je tenais juste à vous prévenir que l'euthanasie se fera dans un délai de 10 jours, pour permettre à Madame Vanbertten de prendre toutes les dispositions nécessaires pour accueillir le personnel en charge comme il se doit, annonça la juge, serrant brièvement l'épaule de Nina, avant de murmurer : 10 jours devraient être suffisants.

Lidvina fronça les sourcils, mais la juge était déjà partie. Elle conduisit la chirurgienne jusqu'à sa voiture, mais Nina s'écroula au sol, inconsciente. L'inspectrice demanda à ce qu'on appelle les secours, alors qu'elle faisait les premiers soins à la pauvre femme.

Puis, tout se passe trop vite. Nina fut conduite à l'hôpital, où tout le personnel disponible se démena pour lui sauver la vie. Mais le cœur ne repartait pas, ce qui inquiétait Lidvina. Au bout d'une heure, le médecin-urgentiste annonça la mort de la chirurgienne, terrassée par un arrêt cardiaque.

Et une sensation de vide envahit Lidvina. Sans en écouter plus, elle fonça jusqu'à sa voiture, puis roula à toute vitesse jusqu'au domicile de Nina. Elle dévala les escaliers de la cave, et ouvrit le mur coulissant. Elle avança lentement vers les cylindres, et ne put se retenir de pleurer. Doom venait de rendre son dernier souffle.

\- Oh mon Dieu... Je suis tellement désolée, souffla Lidvina, la main sur le cylindre. J'ai essayé de vous sauver, mais j'ai échoué. Je...

Elle comprit.

La rencontre avec Nina. La visite de la cave, pour retrouver un dossier médical perdu. Le laboratoire. Les créatures. L'histoire. Tout ceci n'était pas des coïncidences qui se suivaient. Nina l'avait choisie. Elle savait. Elle connaissait le passé de Lidvina.

Elle-même avait vécu une perte tragique. Son père, conducteur de camion, avait été fauché par un chauffard ivre. Lidvina n'avait alors que 14 ans. Elle n'était pas prête à vivre un deuil. Sa maman était là, mais le chagrin était trop dur à vivre pour deux.

Mais alors que la mère de famille s'était rendue à l'hôpital pour régler les derniers détails du rapatriement du corps, le médecin en charge du défunt avait tenté de parler de don d'organes. la veuve avait refusé catégoriquement, sa douleur trop forte pour écouter les paroles du praticien.

\- Est-ce qu'il pourrait sauver des vies? avait demandé Lili.

\- En quelque sorte, avait sourit le médecin. Ton papa vivra à travers ces personnes, en leur donnant une partie de lui.

Et c'était ainsi que 5 personnes avaient pu profiter des dons d'organes, le corps n'ayant pas subit trop de dommages. Encore aujourd'hui, Lidvina aimait à penser que son papa vivait encore grâce à ces personnes, à qui on venait de donner une seconde chance.

Comme pour les créatures.

\- Elle le savait, murmura Lidvina, regardant les 6 ressuscités. Elle voulait que je vous vois.

Elle se tourna vers le premier arrivé, et caressa le verre. Elle ferma les yeux, essayant de trouver ce petit quelque chose qui était né en elle, le premier jour où elle l'avait vu. Cette sensation de peur, mais aussi d'admiration. Elle avait envie de voir son regard, de savoir si ses yeux étaient identiques à son sosie humain.

\- Allez, s'il te plaît, chuchota-t-elle. Je suis là, tu n'as pas le droit de m'abandonner. Montre-moi que tu es là, continua-t-elle, ouvrant les yeux. Nina m'a choisie, alors ne la décevez pas. Je suis là pour vous. Réveille-toi.

Elle regarda alors le changement se faire. La créature "Doom" se déplia, ses bras le long de son corps, ses jambes tendues. Sa respiration reprit, des bulles se formant autour de son masque à oxygène. Puis, enfin, elle ouvrit les yeux. Des yeux d'un bleu magnifique.

\- Bonjour, sourit Lidvina, sa main sur le cylindre. T'as d'beaux yeux, tu sais ?

Comme un signal, toutes les créatures ouvrirent les yeux, et posèrent leurs regard sur l'inspectrice. Elle se tourna, et les regarda un par un. Elle sentit en elle cette étrange sensation l'envahir, comme un cocon de douceur l'envelopper. Loin de l'effrayer, elle se laissa aller, souriante.

On frappa à la porte, la sortant de sa "transe". Elle fit un signe de la main aux créatures, puis monta au rez-de chaussée. Elle ouvrit la porte d'entrée doucement, et aperçut le Docteur Vendermann, une mine attristée sur le visage. Elle le laissa entrer, puis referma à double tour. Lidvina lui présenta ses condoléances, qui lui rendit.

Puis, il lui demanda s'il pouvait les voir.

\- Juste quelques instants, s'il vous plaît, ajouta-t-il.

Lidvina accepta et le conduisit dans le laboratoire. L'homme se posta au centre, entre les cylindres. Il regarda en détail chacune des créatures, puis sortit un dossier de sa sacoche, contenant les photos des artistes. Il les compara aux créatures, puis se tourna vers Lili, les sourcils froncés.

\- En y regardant de plus près, il y a quand même beaucoup de choses qui les différencient, assura-t-il. Qu'allez-vous faire maintenant ?

\- Je vais prendre soin d'eux, tant que je le peux, affirma Lili. Je sais que dans 10 jours, ils ne seront plus là. Mais peu importe. Nina comptait sur moi, je ne veux pas la décevoir.

...

Le jour fatal arriva. Lidvina ouvrit la porte de la maison de Nina et laissa entrer les policiers, le médecin ainsi que les témoins désignés. Elle les conduisit à la cave, puis ouvrit le mur coulissant.

\- Quel horreur, grimaça un des témoins, rapidement remis en place par un des policiers.

Le médecin regarda chacune des créatures, visiblement curieux. Il fit le tour d'un cylindre, regardant le fonctionnement. Il se tourna vers les témoins, et expliqua l'utilité de chaque appareil. Il ouvrit sa sacoche, récupéra un dictaphone, et commença à énumérer ce qu'il voyait. Un appareil servait à suivre les battements de cœur du ressuscité, et la machine respiratoire lui apportait l'oxygène nécessaire.

\- Je vais débrancher l'appareil leur apportant l'oxygène, et nous attendrons que le cœur cesse de battre, expliqua-t-il aux témoins.

Le médecin coupa l'alimentation des appareils respiratoires, alors que Lidvina combattait son envie de le stopper. Surveillée de près par les policiers, la jeune femme ne pouvait que regarder le médecin exécuter les ordres du tribunal.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les battements de cœur réguliers laissèrent place à des sons continus, annonçant la mort des créatures. Lidvina sentit les larmes monter, mais ne montra rien.

Chaque personne présente quitta la pièce, laissant l'ex-inspectrice seule. Cette dernière, entendant la porte d'entrée se refermer, s'écroula à genoux, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle avait appris à les connaître et à les aimer. Elle avait fait la promesse à Nina qu'elle protègerait ses créatures, et elle avait échoué.

Pourtant, elle avait eu un soupçon d'espoir quand Doom avait rouvert ses yeux. Elle avait ressenti ce lien si étrange s'agrandir entre elle et les créatures. Mais hélas, d'autres en avaient décidé autrement. Et maintenant, elle se retrouvait seule. Encore.

Lidvina se redressa, essuyant son visage inondé de larmes. Son cœur lui faisait mal, mais elle devait se reprendre si elle ne voulait pas sombrer dans une profonde dépression. Elle regarda une dernière fois les créatures, puis se tourna vers la sortie. Et sursauta lorsqu'elle se retrouva face au Docteur Vendermann.

\- Je suis désolé, affirma-t-il. Je suis en retard.

Sans un mot de plus, il s'approcha des cylindres et en fit le tour, appuyant sur des boutons. Lidvina attendit patiemment, jusqu'à ce qu'elle vit des bulles d'air sortir de nouveau des masques.

Elle s'approcha à son tour, se mettant face à Engel. Elle posa sa main sur le cylindre, et attendit impatiemment. Elle ferma les yeux, et chercha cette sensation de lien, puis rouvrit les yeux. Pour croiser le regard brillant de la créature.

La jeune femme se recula lentement, admirant chacune des créatures rouvrir lentement les yeux, puis les posant sur Lidvina. Une main se posa sur son épaule. Le médecin souriait.

\- Respirez profondément, sinon vous allez faire un malaise, ordonna-t-il. Vous êtes toujours sûre de vous ?

\- Je sais qu'ils ne pourront plus jamais sortir de leurs cylindres, mais je ne pouvais pas concevoir de les perdre, murmura-t-elle. Pas après tout ça.

Le Docteur Vendermann sourit, puis retourna à l'étage, pour revenir quelques minutes plus tard avec, dans les bras, un corps enveloppé dans un drap. Lidvina s'empressa d'ouvrir le cylindre du fond, rempli du même liquide verdâtre que pour les autres. Elle installa le masque à oxygène sur le visage de sa nouvelle créature, et attendit patiemment. Enfin, cette dernière ouvrit les yeux, et les posa sur Lidvina.

\- J'arrive toujours pas à croire que j'ai réussi à la ressusciter, marmonna le médecin. Même si c'est vous qui avait tout expliqué.

Mais Lidvina ne l'entendait plus. Elle posa sa main sur le cylindre, et sourit lorsque la créature imita son geste. Elle se tourna et remarqua que les 6 autres ressuscités regardaient avec bonheur la nouvelle arrivée.

\- Nina avait déjà prévu tout ça, expliqua l'ex-inspectrice. Le septième cylindre n'était pas là par hasard, mais je n'y avais pas fait attention avant. Mais maintenant, elle est ici avec nous, continua-t-elle, refaisant face à sa nouvelle créature. Bonjour Nina.

Cette dernière pencha légèrement la tête comme réponse, puis referma les yeux. Lidvina la savait épuisée, un retour à la vie n'était pas de tout repos. Les autres créatures en firent de même, offrant une scène absolument magnifique aux yeux de l'ex-inspectrice. Elle se dirigea vers la sortie, éteignit la lumière puis, après un dernier regard pour ses 7 créatures, referma le mur.

Elle remonta à l'étage, suivie de près par le médecin. Ce dernier annonça son départ, son travail étant terminé.

\- Vous savez que vous êtes condamnée à vivre avec eux pour toujours, n'est-ce pas ? insista-t-il.

\- Oh, je ne ressens pas ça comme une condamnation, sourit Lidvina. Il existe dans ce monde des gens qui sont des sosies de nous-même. Que ce soit physique, ou bien sous une autre forme. Nina et moi étions pareils. Et maintenant, elle fait partie de ma vie. Et je serais toujours là pour mes créatures.

Le Docteur Vendermann quitta le nouveau domicile de Lidvina, en sachant qu'un jour, il reviendrait pour elle.

Quant à Lidvina, elle resta auprès de ses ressuscités, écrivant chaque jour ce qu'elle vivait, avec la même passion que ceux qui l'avaient précédés. Un jour, elle ferait paraître son histoire.

L'histoire de la Créatrice et de ses 7 créatures.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

*Cette scène est un cauchemar que j'ai fait.

Et n'oubliez pas, une review c'est gratuit et c'est bon pour le moral !


End file.
